


In a Fit of Rage, Mistakes are Made

by madeleine334



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeleine334/pseuds/madeleine334
Summary: Ocelot joins the Diamond Dogs and Miller is not happy.





	In a Fit of Rage, Mistakes are Made

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted fic. I made this a long time ago, I think when the game first came out. Really, I'm new to all this. No beta. Also, I am still trying to figure out how to use the tags, etc. for this website. God, I feel old.

\- Big Boss’ Office - 

“Boss, why is he even here?” Kazuhira Miller asked, not happy about the newest addition to the Diamond Dogs. Not only was the newest member someone from Big Boss’ past, a past before Kaz, but he was also now the head of recruitment and a pivotal member of the organization.

“Ocelot is a good ally,” Big Boss replied. He wasn’t budging on his decision of bringing on Ocelot. It was true. Ocelot is a valuable ally for the Diamond Dogs. Besides, he had connections that could hold the deciding factor of winning or losing everything.

“He’s such an ass,” Kaz grumbled, loud enough for Big Boss to hear.

Big Boss ignored the comment, turning back to the gun he was cleaning before Kaz came in to tell him what he thought of his newest cohort. “You will just have to get along.”

“Get along?” Kaz asked, fuming. “The man undermines me every chance he gets, saying he knows what you really meant with orders or saying that you would like his way better. It’s infuriating. I can’t work with him.”

“Can’t work with him?” Big Boss asked.

“Well,” Kaz took a step back and leaned against a desk. “It’s not that I can’t work with him, it’s just that I don’t want to. He’s an asshole, Boss. I don’t know what history you have with him and I won’t ask, but is he really as valuable as you believe him to be?”

Big Boss calmly sat down his gun. “Ocelot is a member of the Diamond Dogs now. End of discussion.” The tension in the air grew thick as Big Boss’ remaining eye glared into the near complete blind eyes of Kazuhira Miller.

The door of the office then swung open as an unsuspecting Ocelot entered the room. “Snake, here is the staff report for the new recruits.”

“Asselot,” Kaz blurted out, annoyed that the man decided to chose that moment to appear.

The room fell silent. Nobody moved for a solid minute before Big Boss burst into laughter, eliminating the tension in the air. Kaz kept the scowl on his face, but a slight pink tinge began creeping through his cheeks, embarrassed by his mistake. Ocelot, however, was completely red faced from embarrassment. 

“S-Snake?”Ocelot asked, confused by Kaz’s outburst and with Big Boss’ reaction.

Big Boss continued his laughing, taking a seat on the floor in an attempt to gather himself, failing. 

Not knowing what to do, Ocelot dropped the report at his feet and fled the room. 

Once Ocelot left, Big Boss pulled himself together, realizing that what happened may not be as funny as he thought. “Kaz,” he said, getting his attention. “Take care of the report.”

“I’m almost completely blind,” Kaz replied, feeling slightly guilty and still embarrassed. 

“Then get Huey to go over it,” he replied, leaving the room to chase after Ocelot.

“I fucked up,” Kaz mumbled to himself, feeling for the dropped report with his cane.

***

Ocelot walked across Mother Base as calmly as he could, willing the red on his face to go away. 

“Something wrong, sir?” A soldier asked, saluting him.

“No, carry on,” he replied, avoiding eye contact.

“Yes sir,” the soldier replied, resuming his patrol.

Ocelot began his way to his room. Once he walked in, he was greeted by the wolf puppy Snake had picked up in Afghanistan about a week ago. DD had taken to trying to leap up to Ocelot’s face to give him “puppy kisses,” as he secretly liked to call them. 

“DD, down,” he ordered the puppy, half-heartedly. Ocelot sat down on his bed and looked out to the sea outside his window. Watching the waves form and fall always brought ease to his mind. DD jumped up on the homemade steps Ocelot made for him to reach the bed, forcing his way into Ocelot’s lap. Ocelot let out a sigh and looked down at the puppy fighting for his attention. “Am I an ass?” he asked.

DD, not understanding what his human was asking, but realizing he was sad, replied with nuzzling his gloved hand in affection. 

“At least someone likes me,” he told the puppy.

A knock was heard on his door and DD turned his attention to the noise, getting out of Ocelot’s hold and running to the door, yipping. The puppy wasn’t able to bark just yet.

“Ocelot?” A voice asked from the other side. It was Snake. DD stopped yipping, recognizing his savior’s voice.

Ocelot didn’t want to see the man. His pride had been hurt and knowing that his most important person not only saw it, but may have had a hand in it, really made him not want to see him.

“I’m sorry,” Snake said. “I shouldn’t have laughed.”

Ocelot remained silent.

“Can I come in?”

Ocelot sighed, not being able to resist the man, and opened the door. He didn’t make eye contact with Snake as he returned to his spot on his bed and looked back out to the sea. “Shut the door behind you,” he told Snake. “I don’t want DD getting lost.”

Snake closed the door and sat next to him on the bed. “I’m sorry.”

“Ocelots are prideful creatures,” he replied.

“I know,” Snake said. “I know that. I know that from you.”

“I don’t like Miller.”

He doesn’t like you, either.”

“Good,” Ocelot said. There was a moment when the two didn’t speak. DD had returned to Ocelot’s lap and the puppy whimpered, sensing that his two humans were not happy with each other. “Asselot is kind of funny, I guess,” Ocelot eventually grumbled.

Snake looked at Ocelot in surprise. Ocelot was still avoiding his gaze, but his cheeks were turning a slight shade of pink. Snake felt a small smile forming on his lips. He didn’t want his two closest friends fighting. If this is how they would work through their hatred of each other, maybe things would work out. Snake reached over and put his hand on Ocelot’s gloved one. “It really is,” he replied, softly. “It’s got some truth to it, you know.”

“What?” Ocelot’s head snapped to look at the man next to him; he pulled away from the other’s hand, angry that he would say such a thing.

“You do have a nice ass, after all,” Snake said, smiling.

Anger leaving him and a scowl falling from his face, Ocelot’s cheeks grew a little pinker. Snake’s words hit him, realizing that the man was complementing him in a somewhat odd way. 

Snake reached out with his bionic arm to brush some hair away from Ocelot’s surprised face. Snake stood u and reached his hand out to Ocelot. “It’s getting near lunch time. I would be honored if you would join me.”

Ocelot stared at the hand outstretched to him, still making sense of the words. “I have to feed DD, first,” he said. 

“We could bring him with us,” Snake said. “It would be good to get him out. Let him meet the men.”

“Oh, alright,” he replied, taking Snake’s hand with one and holding DD in the other. The words were still so odd to him. He knew their meaning, but he didn’t understand why Snake was saying them to him. These words, he wanted to welcome them and the events, feelings, and other words that could come with them. He had wanted this for so long. Ever since Operation: Snake Eater. “What does this make us?” He asked, less jaded by the words.

“What do you want this to make us?” Snake asked.

Realizing that Snake was giving him control, something he has been fighting for since the day he met the man, he knew he should leap at this opportunity. Gently, Ocelot put DD on the bed. Turning to Snake, Ocelot grabbed the man by his chest straps and slammed him against the door. “What do I want?”

“What do you want?” Snake challenged.

Ocelot smirked, letting go of Snake and walking back to the bed to pick up DD. “What I want is to eat with DD and the men.”

Confused, Snake leaned against the wall and watched Ocelot walk out the door. “Ocelots are prideful creatures,” he said to himself before following the man and the puppy.


End file.
